


It all started with an affair

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Kujou Riku-freeform, M/M, Name Changes, Nanase Tenn-freeform, Non Idol AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Others make minor apperances, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Nanase Riku has a perfect life and a boyfriend, but he dosen't know his boyfriend has an affair with his twin brother.But when he saw everything..he felt a crack on his chest.He eventually changed his name and changed his hair colorHe met someone who'll changed his life forever.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori & Yaotome Gaku, Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten & Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Secret Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have a new story but
> 
> Don'r worry i'll still continue my other fics!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was all a lie that he loved him when he saw Iori dating his older twin brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have made another suffering story and it focused on 4 persons.  
> !
> 
> This is not beta ed yet i apologized if there is any typos i typed.
> 
> My friend was busy so she can't beta ed for now.
> 
> Please don't blame her she is working so hard!
> 
> Here's her twitter though:[Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/AsuraKazuki)

Nanase Riku 18 years 1st year university at Tokyo University he has a part time job as a waiter in a small cafe, he is paid normally for school tution and living expenses, he has a boyfriend named Izumi Iori 17 years old, he has a part time job at his brother's bakery named Fonte Chocolate, he also has a sharp tongue though, he also has a older twin brother who has pale pink hair and a skinny body that has perfection, he is also a collage student and he is a famous model and he was seen by many ladies.

But one thing ramains does Iori really love Riku?

Iori's phone rang when he was taking a lunch, a bluennete boy peaks over and saw the name:Nanase-san.

"Iorin are you dating with that Nanase-san?."the Blunnette boy asked him.

"No! Im not dating him! He's only a friend."Iori denied him."Besides that you should eat now Yotsuba-san."Iori saud while glancing at the uneaten lunchbox.

Iori goes out of the classroom and proceeded outside of the building and he seated at the nearest bench, he answers the call and puts his phone on his ear.

**Iori:Hello Nanase-san**

**Riku:Iori i already told you that call me Riku!**

**Iori:Nanase-san i already told you when were married i can call your first name.**

Riku pouted and he wanted to make Iori call his first name but he can't force him though, it might be bossy for him to call him his first name.

**Riku:So did you like my cooking?**

**Iori:Yeah its delicious but i would perfer Nii-san but its you though.**

**Riku:*chuckles* hmm so Iori preffered my cooking than Mitsuki?**

**Iori:What!? No i still prefer it though.**

**Riku:Iori.**

**Iori:Yes Nanase-san?**

**Riku:Do you love me Iori?**

Iori was silent he didn't even stuttered at Riku's question, he was quiet really quiet..

But..i made a mistake..i only see you as a friend..not a lover..

The only i love..is your brother..Nanase Tenn..

If i only wished i could turn back time amd i rejected you..im sorry..

Ori..

**Iori!**

Iori snapped out of his thoughts and he forgot that he is still on the phone with Riku.

**Iori:Ah forgive me i was lost in thoughts**

**Riku:Ah yes do you want to go a date with me? Its been months that we haven't date yet not a single time after i confess to you.**

**Iori:Um..i still have examinations going but we'll date besides we live together..with your brother.**

**Riku:Ehehehe.. but i know that Tenn-nii is always busy to the point he can't go out for me awhile.**

**Iori:True**

**Riku:I'll buy you something then kay? Bye!**

**Iori:Bye bye take care!**

Iori puts his phone in the pocket and he goes back to his classroom.

* * *

"Riku who was that? Your boyfriend?."Someone teased and Riku chuckled as he goes back to his workplace with a worker he knows.

"Touma-san! Lets go back to work now you don't want your salary decrease though"Riku said with a sight smirked on his face.

"Oh please Riku don't tease me like that."Touma chuckled and he began to laugh, but his expression change into a serious one making Riku curious about it."Riku does he really loved you?."Touma asked with a slight of worry of his fsce for his dear friend.

"Of course he loves me! Touma-san he is only a busy student that's all."Riku said with a cheerful expresion.

_im kinda worried for Riku..he dosen't know this but.._

_Izumi Iori is having an affair with his own twin brother Nanase Tenn._

_I want to tell him but..i might hurt him and he won't believe me and i'll lose a friend.._

Ouma-san.."

Touma-san are you there!."Riku asked while he waved his hand on Touma's eyes making him snap to reality.

"Ah im sorry i was lost in thoughts sorr."Touma apologized and Riku just smiled at him.

"Its ok but do your work now we don't want you to get fired."Riku teased him and Touma was iritated and well fired up.

_I hope your gonna be fine Riku..with Izumi Iori.._

* * *

It was night and everyone is already packing up for the closing, one by one they left but the only once has been left is Riku and Touma, they all cleaned the cafe and after cleaning.. Riku and Touma changed into their casual clothes and they headout.

"Want me to walk you home Riku?."Touma asked him shyly but Riku shooked his head off.

"No need Touma-san i'll buy something at the store..and you can go home now ok?."Riku said cheerfully and Touma nodded and left him with a waved.

Riku decided to buy some flowers, a Red Roses boquet of flowers for his special someone he payed the flowers and left the store.

* * *

Iori was waiting someone special to him and he is really happy to have a date with him..but..what about Riku? 

He should've have rejected him in the past but he didn't want to hurt Riku's feelings but..he loves Riku in a friendly way.

A teenage boy with a pink pale hair with a sexy body with a leopard eyes appered before him, Iori smiled and he kissed his lips passionately letting his tongue entered the older boy earning him with a beautiful moan.

"Mmhh..Iori.."The pale pinked haired moan and Iori stopped kissing him and hugs him tightly

"Tenn-san..come on lets have a date." Iori said huskily, hearing it makes it more dazzlimg for Tenn to hear his boyfriend's voice.

But someone heard it..

_Tenn-nii and Iori..has a date? No i must heard it wrong._

Iori and Tenn walks away and proceded to a restaurant and they seated at the table with a glass window on it.

Oh they are really making a mistake now..

Riku dropped his flowers and saw Tenn and Iori..kissing infront of him without noticing it.

"They've cheated at me..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)


	2. Im  N̶o̶t̶ ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku saw Iori and Tenn having a lovely date and saw them kiss in the lips..
> 
> He runs away back home eventually he runs away carrying his luggage.
> 
> Meanwhile Tenn and Iori make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chap
> 
> Dark thoughts and mentioned of suicide
> 
> At the middle of the chapter Tenn and Iori scnce
> 
> Second TW:Explict sex scnce and light bondage and Pregnancy kink.
> 
> This is not beta ed yet i apologized for any typos

Riku saw them...having a date..and kissed infront of him without knowing anything.

He was deeply hurt..

Like a knife pierce on his on heart shattered in a million pieces.

He drops the red roses and he runs away broken hearted

Iori and Tenn finished kissing and they smile at each other but in the same time they are hurting someone..

"How can we explain this to Nanase-san.."Iori asked and Tenn looka at hm sadly too."I..really don't know..but i hope he'll understand and..we can make up to him."Tenn said with a bit of smile on his face and they continue on their date

* * *

Riku was sad and angry that he threw a tantrum on his own room, pillows scatter blanket ruined, some shattered glass everywhere on his room, he took a pair of scissors and rips all of Iori and him together and his beloved brother.

"I HATEYOU I HATEYOU I HATEYOU TWO WHY!?." He yelled chantlessly and he sobbed like a broken toy who's ready to be thrown out.

He grabs his luggage and he opens his closet, he took his clothes and puts it on his luggage all of his belongings.

"I don't want to live here anymore better off i'll go rent a place to stay and i'll start again."he said while he was sobbing.

He took his luggage and proceeded to leave the house, he calls a taxi and the taxi stopped he enters the cab and tells where he should go, the driver nodded and the cab went to the destination.

* * *

The cab stopped and Riku thanked the driver and pays him, the cab left Riku alone.

He met the person who is the landlady named Amari Hira, she was a nice old lady and she eventually took Riku's offer whwn he paid her a 200,000¥ for the advance rental payment, the landlady points the direction of Riku's room no. That is Room 201.

Riku goes upstairs and he wae carrying his heavy luggage eventually he did his best carrying it, he arrive on his room and he opens the room and well it was ok and plain.

"Ok! New life i want to move on from those two and ready to fresh up my new day!."he said as he said as he enters the room.

Im not..ok..

It really hurts..

They've been dating behind my bsck..and..i didn't know..

What a fool i am that i dated Iori.

He sighs and unpack his things luckily there"s a wall cabinet and it really fits the clothes since its large, he then saw a bed small though but its for one person and its fine.

The space is small but there's a kitchen a small one with a mini fridge and on his bedside there is a mini table, there is also a small modern tv.

He sighs and he goes to the bathroom, he undress himself and opens the glass door amd opens the shower.

Warm water was pouring on his body and he was thinking about that kiss that he saw earlier, he bit his lips earning a blood on it and he was crying and he crouched on the floor and started to cry..

_i wonder if they are making love..right now after there date..after all that was couples do.."_

* * *

Tenn and Iori were kissing each other passionately in a love hotel that Tenn booked himself, Iori touched Tenn's cock and he rubs his hands gently making Tenn melt like a ice.

"Oh..Iori what i slut am i..melting like a ice."Tenn whispered at him.

"Of course your a slut for me Tenn-san begging to be fucked."Iori teased him and Tenn blushed like a tomato.

They comtined to kiss and eventually strip off naked, Iori sat on the bed and smirked.

"Come."He commanded at Tenn and he walks at him."Lick my cock."Iori growled and Tenn smiled and nodded.

Tenn kneeled himslef and spread Iori's legs and it reveal Iori's flaccid cock, he grabs it and licks the tip gently, Iori moaned softer.

"Tenn-san that feels so good."Iori said as he moaned in deep pleaaure, Tenn opebs his nouth and gently took the erect cock on his mouth.

"Mmhm."Tenn moaned as he licked the shaft from his mouth, Iori ruffled Tenn's hair gently and blushed at him.

Tenn started to bob his head up and down gently and Iori bit his lips and he can feel that he is being pleasured so much, Tenn looked at him and smirked and Iori was confused but suddenly Tenn fasten his pace bobbng his face making Iori moaned even louder.

"Ohh yes Tenn-san!."He said as Tenn bobbed his head faster."Mhhm faster oh Tenn-san."He said as he moaned even louder, closing his eyes he suddenly grabs Tenn's head and he started to thrust faster at Tenn's mouth as he litarally chocked.

"Mmhph!."Tenn managed to hold Iori's thighs as a support, he didn't even think he was being fucked in the face.

Iori's cock began to twitched as a pre-cum leaked in his cocked and decided to warn Tenn of his incoming climax.

"Ahh im gonna-Ahhhhh~."Iori came as he burst his seed into Tenn's mouth.

He finished cumming into Tenn's mouth and Tenn pulled out Iori's cock into his mouth, he opens his mouth and sticked his tongue out showing a lewd face infront of Iori.

_He's so damn cute!._

Iori kissed Tenn again passionately and Tenn was carried and laid to the bed, Iori scanned the area if there is a silk that he will used to blindfold Tenn and tied his hands in his back. Lucked strucked him he foumd 2 black silks, he tooked it and he gulped that he was gonna tie and blindfold Tenn.

"Is it ok if i use this Tenn-san?."Iori asked with a slight blush on his face.

Tenn chuckled and he kissed Iori's lips and smiles on him."Of course tie me up and blindfold me its ok."He answered.

Iori lifts Tenn's head and puts the silk on his eyes and ties it up very gently, next he ties his hands on his back tightly so he can't escap

This was all new to them and their first time is bondage, Iori started off kissing Tenn"s neck and sucked it off making Tenn moan, he then kissed Tenn's chest and markd it and next is his nipple on the left, he twirls his tongue and sucked it like a baby.

"Iori." Tenn called and Iori looks up to him."Does it feel so good?."Iori asked and Tenn nodded."Then how about this."

Iori stopped licking and sucking Tenn's nipple, confused Tenn suddenly jolted as a pair of fingers were in his lips.

"Suck my fingers Tenn-san."Iori commanded, Tenn licks Iori's fingers and began to suck his fimgers, Iori moaned ans all he can hear is sucking noise made by Tenn.

_He so iresistable_

Iori pulled his fingers out with a trail of saliva on his fingers, Iori unbind Tenn's eyes and untied Tenn first, Tenn blinked and he can see Iori smiling at him.

"Tenn-san im going to prepare you now, so spread your legs for me."Iori said and Tenn complied as he spread his legs like a woman for him, Iori grabs Tenn's thighs and puts both of his legs in his shoulder, Iori leaned into him and Tenn's dick was facing on right infront of him.

Iori traced his wet fingers into Tenn's hole and he can felt it was twitching to be finger fucked, Iori smirked and enters his finger into Tenn's hole, he started to move his finger into a gentle pace for Tenn to be comforr with until he can be ready for the second finger.

"Ohhhh ahhh."Tenn moaned into deep pleasure and Tenn was feeling so good about it.

Iori kept into the pace until he added a second finger, he felt something on Tenn's ass and Tenn moaned even louder.

"Oh god yes! My spot."Tenn said and he began to drool as he was feeling the pleasure into him.

Iori removed his fingers, he grabs a lube and opens the cap and pours it into his erect cock and rubs it, he then pours the lube into Tenn's hole, cold he shut his eyes and he feels the wetness and coolness of the lube.

Iori positioned himself and he rubbed the tip of his cock and he then enters him slowly, Tenn grips the bedsheet and close his eyes as he takes the pain.

"Does it hurt Tenn-san?."Iori asked worriedly on his face, Tenn shooked his head and smiles at him." A little bit but..i can take it so please fuck me until i forgot my name.

Iori began to move his hips gently ss he move thrust inside of Tenn leaned his face amd kissed his lips emtering his tongue amd closed their eyes.

Tenn wrapped his legs in Iori's backand Iori began to thrust faster and harder making Tenn moan louder.

Ahhh Iori harder!."Tenn said while he was being fucked by Iori hard and he hits Tenn's spot."Ahhhh mmph ahh my..spot oh yes!."Tenn evenly moaned louder and he was being fucked hard by a 17 year old boy.

Iori lifted Tenn's bodu and they seat and cross their legs amd Tenn bounced at Iori and he was moving himself.

"Ohh Tenn-san that feels so good."Iori said as Tenn begans to bounce harder eventually Iori fell and he laid himself and Tenn rides Iori.

"Ohh Iori i love you i love you so much!."Tenn chatlessly said while he bounce faster.

Iori grabs Tenn's thighs and he smirked at Tenn, confued Tenn blinked and suddenly Iori began to pound him even more harder.

"Ahhhhhh ohhh mhhhm Iori~."Tenn was drooling as Iori began to pound into him.

Tenn's cock began to leak more pre-cum same as Iori, they looked at each other and they know they are so close.

Iori im going to cum! Please come inside me i want your seed in me impragnate me!.

"If your a woman though you'll bear my child Tenn-san."Iori growled at him."Tenn-san im gonna cum too!."He said.

Iori!

Tenn-san!

**Splurts!**

They both came, Tenn sprayed white liquid and eventually it landed into Iori's chest and tummy, while Iori came inside Tenn's hole, hot seed enters Tenn's hole. They both breathe as they are catching for air.

Iori kissed Tenn in the lips and they smiled at each other, they cleaned up and eventually took a bath and they really did a second round in the showers.

After taking a bath they were naked and they laid themselves in bed, Iori noticed Tenn's expression changed into sad one, he figuired its about Riku, he decided to ask him

"Temn-san..what should we tell him?."Iori asked Tenn worriedly.

"Honestly...i don't know to think i stole Riku's love..but you..confess to me and i accept it.."Tenn said as he circles his fingers around Iori"s chest.

"But we'll just have to make up to him. Right?

"Yeah..lets just go to sleep.."Tenn said as they both fell asleep hugged at each other.

* * *

Riku was crying in his bed in pan and you can see..that he cuts himself in his arms..

It really hurts...

Why did they do this to me..

I thought i had a perfect and normal life just what i wished for..

Am i..not ready for this kind of life?

Tenn-nii had everything..

But me.. im just a smart boy that is not famous or anything?.

He took a glance on his picture frame..

A child Riku and Tenn who is happy together..

Riku took his phone and he deletes every picture that he, Tenn and Iori has, he also texted earlier the princrpal of his school stating he will dropout due to personal reasons..eventually the principal understood and the documents will be sented to him tomorrow by mail.

He throws away his pictures with Tenn and he sleep peacefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to punch me
> 
> Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are fine!
> 
> Onee-chan's twitter::[Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/AsuraKazuki)
> 
> Editted:8/24/20


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku wanted to change himself completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Riku woke up from his sleep and he noticed he has cuts on his arms.

_Right..he cuts himself..he thought_

Riku goes to the kitchen and prepares his breakfast he cooks 2 sunnyside eggs and butter toast 

After he cooks his breakfast he puts the mini table and one cushion for his butt to seat on, he then gets a glass and an apple juice from the fridge.

"Good thing the landlady gives me a grocery but.."Riku thought he should give the landlady a present by giving her a sweets, he suddenly thought by going on a salon to dye his hair to prevent Iori and Tenn to find him, also he thought that he wants to change his last name since he couldn't bear the same name as his brother.

_How tempting...it is..that my own twin..stole the love of my life to me..and they've been dating behind my back._

He finish his breakfast and he cleans everything on the table then he proceeds to wash the dishes, after washing the dishes he changed his clothes Into casual wear, he took his working clothes and pack it in his backpack he then left off locking the door.

Riku took a bus ride from his apartment to his work as he enters the bus he saw Touma sitting on the second row of the bus alone since the other seats were occupied, Touma eventually saw Riku on the side of his seat, he was confused that Riku would walk to work since his house was close to his workplace. Touma just move to his right side to give Riku a space to seat. they were quiet but Touma was curious if something happen or just a coincidence.

"Hey Riku did something happen." Touma asked him worriedly but Riku stayed quiet, he knows something was wrong just by looking at Riku's expression he seems he wants to cry.

He doesn't answers him..

Touma just stayed quiet for Riku to avoid some trouble or scandal might get happen on the bus, they seated like they were board in class for awhile before they arrive at their destination.

_**30 Mins Later** _

The bus stopped at the bus waiting post and opens its doors to let the passengers left and while the others enter the bus. Riku and Touma stands and walks together to leave the bus, when they get off the bus Riku started to sob and grips into Touma's shirt while he cries quietly on Touma's shirt. Touma ruffles Riku's hair to comfort his friend and he wants to know what really happen to him

"Hey what happen?."Touma asks while Riku quietly sobs on his shirt not caring if its getting wet, Riku ungrips his shirt and finally looks at him but still crying."They..betrayed me..Touma-san.."Riku confessed while he was sobbing but Touma was confused who did betrayed him and why? There's only 2 persons he might or guessed right.

_Nanase Tenn and Izumi Iori._

"Riku did Izumi and Nanase did this to you?."He asked if he was right about his answer he knows that they are dating behind his back but he couldn't tell him because he didn't want to make the three of them ruined their relationship.

Riku widened his eyes, he looks at Touma with shock expression thoroughly he was in right now it was confusingly that Touma was right but how did he know it was Tenn and Iori, Riku wiped his tears using his handkerchief he wiped his tears carefully and he glanced his eyes in Touma's face. Touma gulped in a state of panic in his body he swallowed his nervousness out of panic and he waited to Riku to ask him why does he know that Tenn and Iori were in his mind in his answer.

"How did you know?"

He really needs to tell him...

But can he really explain the whole truth?

"I-"

"You know something don't you?"

He is fucking screwed

Touma nods to Riku disappointingly in his soul for hiding the truth from him. He was afraid, afraid of losing a friend of course he was already accepting the fact that Riku will loath him for eternity.

But Riku leans his head in Touma's chest.

He was dissapointed but when he looks at him again raising his head

The look of wanting an explanation.

Touma sighs in his mind that he was relief halfly he would likely to explain but not here. He pulls Riku to the direction of the cafe they are working at. 

*******

They've arrived at the cafe glad to say they are still the one's who arrive since the cafe opens up at 10 at the morning. They head to the changing room to change their working clothes Riku looks at Touma who wants to explain now that how did he knows that Tenn and Iori are dating.

Touma really prays that after explaning nothing will separate both of them apart as friends, it was really hard for Touma to make friends when he started to work as a Barista on the cafe, it really change when Riku came years ago when he was 17 he was the first friend he made at the cafe he is working and now it all comes to this..

"Riku..if i tell you everything i know.."He bits his lips not caring it would bleed out infront of Riku."Will you still be my friend?."

"If you tell me the truth Touma-san.."He frowns at him it was terrifiying to see Riku frown, the bubbly and cheerful person he knew change all because of an affair.

Touma begans to explain to Riku about about Iori and Tenn having an affair a year ago it was detailed in every word that Touma said, he did also said that he saw the both of them go to a love hotel when it was Riku's birthday. When Touma continues to explain he saw Riku's eyes.

_Anger_

_Despair_

_Hopeless_

Touma did also told Riku how did he know about their affair, it was when he was accompanied by his Celebrity friend Mido Torao the famous actor in Japan.

Touma finished explains to Riku and he is trembelling he is accepting the fact he and Riku would not going to be friends anymore.

But something felt on his chest a warm hug, he felt heat on his body .

Its warm

Its full of hope..

Riku pulled back and he smiles at Touma naturally Touma would expect an angry Riku that would be a terror for him. Riku blushed he felt embarrased for crying Touma's chest, it was the most embarrasing part on his life.

"Nee Touma-san."He spoke up fidgeting his fingers."Can you go out with me? Not a date though but."He breathes in and out and he was ready to tell."Can we go to a salon, like i want to dye my hair black."He confessed.

_Black.._

_Black..._

_Black...._

_Black..._

**_BLACK!._ **

Touma imagines if Riku would dye his hair black, he imagines this..

*******

"Oi what are you looking at!?."Riku grabs a person's collar he thinks that he has a problem with that person. The person shrieks and ungrabs him and runs away.

"Tch..fuck him."He kicks a piece of can not caring he would get caught by the police.

And that's how Touma imagine it...a bad boy Riku with a bad attitude.

Ouma-san.

Touma-san!"

Touma snapped back to reality, he blinks his eyes and saw Riku calling him multiple times over and over again. 

"Oh what color again?." He asked him, he wants to make sure if his ears are making him deaf on what Riku told him about coloring his hair color to black it was rather uncomfortable for Touma to see Riku dye his hair to black but he respect his decision for Riku to changed himself.

"Its black" Riku answered again for Touma

"Ah ok!" Touma replied wheteher Riku will changed his apperance he will respect him as a friend. Touma had an idea _"I know someone who can dye his hair"_ he thought of his other friend from the childhood celebrity he knew." Riku i know a friend" he says taking Riku's attention to curiosity." Who is it?." Riku asked him with a questioning look on his face.

Its Mina.

* * *

Tenn and Iori arrives at their house Tenn and Iori gets off of the cab paying the driver the transportation fee, when they got off they both breathe in and out, they were nervous about what are they going to tell Riku about the truth rather they are scared about it.

Tenn rangs the doorbell of there home hoping Riku would open it.

But never did

Tenn remembers Riku has a part tie job and has a school so he laughs himself in embarrassment. He took the key on his bag and unlocked it. once it opens the both of them entered the house, Iori close the door after they entered their home. After that Tenn decided to go to Riku's room but when he reaches Riku's bedroom and opens it.

"Ahhhh!"

Iori heard the scream and quickly goes upstairs immediately to Tenn, he was worried deeply when he heard about the scream. When he reached where Tenn is he was too deeply shock when Riku's room was fully mess up.

"No no no!." Tenn was panicking in shock, he couldn't believe his brother's room was a complete mess. But the worst is he finds a bunch of picture scattered and ripped off, Iori picks it off and he was shock that-

_Riku found out_

He turns to Tenn and speaks to him fearfully. He was afraid that Riku will resent them for what they both done but this should be the consequences of thwir actions.

"he found out Tenn-san."

Tenn can only cry and scream to despair.

Iori hugged Tenn comfortly as his boyfriend but secretly he regret this affair, he shouldn't done it but he let his heart took over to love Tenn.

_It was a price from they had done after all_

*******

Riku and Touma has gone out to the salon store, they waved to Touma's friend Minami who was the salon owner as well who did Riku's hair. Riku looked at his hair that he dyed in black was happy that he could changed himself now.

"Let's go Touma-san."

Touma nods and they both walk away from the salon.

_Changed was only an_ option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:[Deuce-san](https://twitter.com/deuce_san)


End file.
